navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggested Setup of a Server
Description This article talks about what you should do to setup a server. While this article does not touch on the technical side of setting up a server, this does talk about how to setup your world or how you should. Its assumed that whoever is using this article knows how to setup a basic server style Minecraft server for public use. This article will cover single world and multiplayer Worlds. Things to think About *What is your theme? : This can include vehicle fighting, arcade style mini games, faction fighting, Roleplaying with vehicles as addition to your place. *Possible options of game play: You going to use Tanks only? Sky wars, where players fly off on floating bases with no world below? Fighting endless battles at sea? Faction fighting with well drawn world map so to allow other factions not get overcome day 1? The following is going cover possible angles, but there certain things you need to know when you setup your world. Basics setting up a world for Navycraft Please note when article will talk about levels. This is where world floor where the Bedrock starts (level 1). Level 63 is typically where lands above water begins. For Ship use on a World Map *Water levels must be at World level 62 - While this is default level for water. The water levels are effectively built into Navycraft spigots, so when vehicle is destroyed, such as a Ship, the vessel will eventually sink under waters and fall to bedrock below or whatever water bottom is set. *Ocean size - World, where spawn (usually a dock of some kind) needs to be long enough for ship to sail. Suggested world is 5,000 chunks North/South, 5,000 Chunks east/west. Larger worlds are more ideal for factions and exploration. In a survival server, with navycraft, this is best setup to allow players claim land for themselves, while doing their own thing. Combat Server, smaller, due to nature of game play being sometimes focus on near the spawners themselves. More on Spawn set up below. *Less Clutter on Ocean floor - Navycraft is designed as mention above to sink to the bottom. Submarines need room to cruise, but you can have some ground, starting at level 20 above the floor of the world. *Placement of Islands - Even though challenges are great for players, islands / landmasses need to allow for ships to pass by and passages. Its recommended that needs to be 20-40 blocks wide and at least 12 blocks deep. If a ship should sink, they will end up blocking it. Normally, if server has staff, only near by locations or key locations for navigation are cleared by staff. *Spawner placement - Depending on game play chosen, the area used to spawn ships, usually referred to as "Docks" is used to spawn ships/submarines should be at the center of the map used. The oceans need to be deep due to game play usually results in sunken ships very close to Safedocks. Other ranagement can be if players's spawn can place on opposites sides of a map, randomly sent to a spawner/dock so they may fight each other as they get to the middle of the map. For Aircraft use on a World Map *Aircraft Spawning point - Usually a airfield or airfield island is setup for for planes to launch their vehicles from airstrip. Its important to remember to make sure if there multiple spawners on this field, the no obstructions near it to prevent crashes into the spawners themselves which will be destroyed. Typically airfields are built near where other vehicles will spawn so a player does not have wait long time to do combat or interact with other players using vehicles. However, malevolent players may take advantage and slip behind vehicles and kill them. This is specially true with helicopter signs on minecraft vehicles. Its important safedocks regions are firmly in place. Category:Guides